


High, Like You

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gangs, Ghoulies, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Smut, Spanking, The House of the Dead, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: Chapter 1 - A night with Cheryl and Malachai at The House of the Dead, the Ghoulies' nightclub and clubhouse.Chapter 2 - Malachai comes home to a very special birthday gift.AU. They are in their mid 20's. No one is related.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut and drug use.

Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling  
When I'm with you I can't breathe  
Boy, you do something to me

_\- Ella Mai_

 

* * *

 

With her eyes closed, Cheryl moved her body to the music, enjoying herself and all the hands that were touching her, igniting her skin with a burning sexual desire. It was hot, all the bodies around her on the dance floor were making it hard to breathe, but she loved it. She craved it.

 

She was connected to all these people; she could feel their lust, their lack of inhibition, their hazy connections.

 

Finally opening her eyes, she looked towards the ceiling, smoke and darkness, with the occasional strobe of light, the floor beneath her was moving and lifting her higher, as if she were about to float away.

 

When she felt soft lips against her neck, and the stickiness of lip-gloss, she knew they weren’t _his_. But she kissed them anyway, enjoying the other woman and the sweetness of her tongue. Holding onto each other, they both moaned, the kiss growing hotter. She could feel it in her core as they made out, hot and pulsating.

 

Someone moved in behind her, clearly a man, his hands gripping her hips and his lips latching onto her neck. She reached a hand to the back of his head, holding him close and sighing into the girl’s mouth. His erection was pressing into her ass, the two bodies pinning her between them and turning her on even more.

 

When both their hands moved up her thighs and under her dress, she seriously considered letting them get her off right there on the dance floor, it wouldn’t have been the first time - but she wanted _him_.

 

Willing herself back to reality, she cupped the girl’s face and smiled lazily at her, slipping out from between them and watching as they continued to take out their lust on one another. They were fucking beautiful.

 

When she made her way off the dance floor everyone moved out of her way, giving her a clear path as she went in search of her one and only.

 

Malachai watched her from the balcony above – his right hand man speaking to him about something, but he wasn’t listening; tonight wasn’t about business. When he told Verne to, “Check on Cher,” the man was on it in a flash.

 

Even before Cheryl reached the stairs that lead upstairs into the VIP, Verne was there waiting for her, his hand extended.

 

She smiled at him and let him take her hand like the queen that she was, following one step behind her as she climbed to her king. Much like on the dance floor, no one stood in her way, her path to him an open one.

 

He was leaning side ways against the railing, his black shirt open and chest exposed, black jeans sitting low enough to expose that deep v shape she loved so much, and the trail of dark hair that lead to her favorite place.

 

As she got closer he stood up straight and raised an eyebrow, “Were you enjoying yourself down there?”

 

He stared her up and down, his mouth literally salivating. Her dress was short and tight, her tits practically popping out of the top. Her vibrant hair was slightly distressed, sticking to the sweat on her chest. He wanted to lick it clean.

 

She was the most alive thing that had ever walked into The House of the Dead – the only thing that kept him in the land of the living.

 

“If you have a problem with me making out with people on the dance floor, then maybe you should join me every once in awhile,” she replied, giving him a seductive stare. He didn’t dance.

 

As his large hands moved to grip her hips, her hands came onto his chest, feeling the hard plains and the muscles flex underneath her touch, “Maybe I like watching you in your element.” He told her.

 

“Oh, baby,” she breathed, lips moving closer to his, “my element isn’t down there,” her red stiletto nails scratched down his stomach and hooked into his jeans, “it’s down _here_ ,”

 

He smiled darkly, imagining her on her knees, worshiping him.

 

That smirk – it could make her do almost _anything_.

 

Pulling on his belt, she turned and led him into the back room – his office.

 

Another Ghoulie already occupied the space. He seemed seconds away from getting lucky, the brunette in his lap grinding hard and with purpose.

 

Cheryl smiled, biting her lip at the sinful sight.

 

“Fuck,” Shark groaned, “Sorry, boss, we’ll leave,” he was practically lifting the girl up by her ass when Cheryl stopped him.

 

“No, Sharkie. _Stay_.”

 

Each one of Malachai’s men held a special place in Cheryl’s heart, but everyone knew who her favorites were. Shark was up there. He was one of the newer members. He’d been in the gang long enough to earn his keep though, and Malachai’s respect. He was respectful and did everything that was asked of him. Plus, it definitely helped that he was cute, Cheryl never shying away from telling him.

 

Shark and the girl looked at them, waiting for Malachai’s approval. He looked down at Cheryl, knowing his woman well. She could always have whatever she wanted. He never said no. Well, _almost_ never.

 

“I want to watch,” she told him with a pout, her warm brown eyes daring him to say no.

 

She gasped when he grabbed a handful of her ass cheek, “You heard her.” He said, his stare turning to Shark and the girl, “My girl wants a show… Give her one.”

 

The young couple was high; the usual arrangement of drugs sprawled across the glass table. When the Ghoulies partied, they partied hard.

 

As Cheryl moved to the couch opposite the couple, Malachai retrieved his personal stash from his desk, not wasting any time in lighting up and filling his lungs.

 

“What’s your friend’s name?” Cheryl asked Shark with an easy tone.

 

“This is Rosie…” he introduced, Rosie’s striking blue eyes on Cheryl as she clung to Shark’s arm.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Rosie,”

 

The girl gave a small smile.

 

“This is Cheryl… And my boss, Malachai,”

 

Malachai didn’t exhale until he was dropping down into the soft leather next to Cheryl. She was watching the couple intently, her hand coming to grab high up on his thigh. She was excited, and he could only image how wet her panties were already.

 

“I know who they are,” Rosie replied gently, her head dropping back as Shark began to kiss at her neck again.

 

Malachai took another inhale, deep and long, enjoying the show. Moving his hand to the back of Cheryl’s neck, he used pressure to turn her to him, their lips connecting in a kiss.

 

She tensed as he forced the smoke from his lungs into hers. She gave in quickly though, sucking it in and obeying when he told her to “hold it.”

 

As his lips moved to her ear, licking and teasing, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the smoke in her lungs, his lips on her skin, and the soft moans of the couple in the darkened room.

 

“Breathe, baby girl,” he finally said, her lungs exhaling.

 

After another hit, he moved the joint to her lips. She took his queue and took a pull. Cheryl only ever got high at his hand, either when he was placing the pill directly onto her awaiting tongue, or bringing the joint to her lips.

 

He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking at her pulse point, “Take a really big one,” he instructed, moving away only slightly so he could see her and making sure she was doing what he said. “Yeah, that’s it… that’s my girl,”

 

She felt the way it relaxed her, the way it crawled along her skin, and it only turned her on more – his words, his hand running up her inner thigh. She was hyper aware of it all.

 

Shark was moving Rosie onto her back, pulling both her shirt and the cups to her bra away, then sucking at her breasts; Rosie’s moans intensifying as he pushed her skirt higher up her waist.

 

Malachai’s fingers were inching higher, stroking the damp fabric of her panties. As she handed the joint back to him, she wiggled against his fingers and watched her own personal show.

 

“I want a better view, Sharkie,”

 

Shark whispered something into Rosie’s ear and sat up. She looked at Cheryl lustfully and stood, tuning to face them. He quickly pulled her panties down her lean legs and pulled her back into his lap, hooking her legs over each of his so she was on display for them.

 

“Perfect,” Cheryl praised, watching as Shark’s fingers began to tease the swollen pink flesh, and making her yelp in surprise as he slapped her pussy once.

 

Cheryl’s hand moved back onto Malachai’s jean clad thigh, the excitement making her head dizzy.

 

With a generous puff of smoke blown into Cheryl’s face, he whispered for her to, “Lay down, get comfortable,”

 

Without taking her eyes off the other couple, she moved onto her back, letting Malachai remove her soaked panties. He moved one of her legs up over the backrest of the couch, pushing her other foot onto the floor.

 

She glanced down at Malachai, moving her fingers to her lips and biting at her nails. His dark eyes were on her as he took another drag and put the joint on the table, in one of the many ashtrays.

 

Her heart beat a little quicker when he pulled his long, wildly curly hair back, securing it with the simple black band from his wrist. Whenever he did that, she knew he was in for some serious time between her legs, not giving up until she was begging him to stop. She pressed her hips up towards him, pouting and moaning for him to start. She was throbbing and in need of release.

 

When Rosie began whimpering and gasping Shark’s name, their attention was averted, watching the girl orgasm with Shark’s fingers pumping in and out of her quickly and strongly. Her back arched and she cried out, holding his hand to her core with both of hers, as if afraid he’d stop too soon.

 

Shark was biting at her shoulder, watching the way her breasts spilled out of her top and bra. As soon as she squealed and began pushing his hand away, probably over sensitive, he ripped her bra and shirt, grabbing both her breasts and squeezing almost painfully.

 

Cheryl laughed lightly, the couple so fucking incredible and now lost in one another, their mouth latched in a sloppy kiss.

 

“Can you blame him?” Malachai asked her, “Those are some amazing tits,”

 

She knew he didn’t actually want a reply. Anyone that looked at Rosie would say she was stunning.

 

When she got off Shark’s lap and onto her knees, undoing his jeans, Malachai went back to what was doing. He didn’t need to see one of his men getting sucked off, but he knew Cheryl would love it.

 

He pulled her hips up to him, her pussy wet and glistening with the small amount of light in the room. He moved down to lick a straight line up her folds, humming at her taste.

 

Cheryl moaned from above him, moving one arm behind her head and the other down to him, holding his head to her so he had no choice but to eat her out, his tongue flicking against her clit in that way that made her jerk her hips in response.

 

She watched as Shark stood and Rosie pulled his jeans and boxers down, not wasting any time in taking him into her mouth. He was bigger than she imaged he'd be.

 

He groaned and stroked her hair as she sucked him off, her eyes looking up at him.

 

When Malachai shook his face against her, she giggled, going to clamp her thighs shut, but he was quicker, gripping them and forcing them apart. He bit at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and she hissed, falling apart as soon as his mouth was on her again, growling and sliding his tongue up and into her opening.

 

She came against his tongue, warm and sweet, her hips rocking, “Come on, baby, give me more,” he encouraged, sucking on her clit as she reached both hands up toward the arm rest, desperately trying to grab onto something.

 

When she looked at Shark again, his eyes met hers for a second, thrusting into Rosie’s mouth and making her choke in surprise. They both looked down at her, breathing heavily before opening her mouth again for more.

 

Shark grabbed her arm and pulled her up, “Get on your knees, baby,” he told her.

 

Feeling that familiar bubble wanting to burst, Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut, moaning and biting her lip as she came again, Malachai relentless as he didn’t even give her a second to recover, awake and full of energy as he feasted on her.

 

Getting high always did the opposite to Cheryl; it relaxed her and made her horny. Even though she loved sucking his cock, there was no way she’d have the energy to now. Not unless he got on top of her and did the work himself. Which she herself would admit, she loved.

 

His hands came up to grip her breasts over the fabric of her dress, feeling her thighs shake against the sides of his head. Cheryl was the one and only thing he couldn’t live without – all the drugs and money, his loyal men – without her it would mean nothing. Since he’d gotten with her she’d made the Ghoulies a smarter and more profitable gang. She wasn’t just his queen; she was _theirs_.

 

“Chai, please,” she whispered, opening her pretty eyes and looking down into his lazily. It was too much, too quick.

 

“Ah, ah, baby girl, give daddy some more,”

 

She moaned weakly, feeling like her body was turning to liquid. She didn’t have enough energy all of a sudden; he’d sucked it all out of her. All she wanted now was for him to fill her up, make them one in the best way.

 

“I want you,” she whimpered, making him chuckled against her wet thigh.

 

“Watch Shark and Rosie,” he instructed, glancing over at two. Rosie was on her hands and knees, Shark gripping the skirt around her waist and using it to pull her back deeper onto his dick with every thrust.

 

When Rosie yelled out in pleasure, Cheryl finally looked too, watching the two fuck and feeling Malachai slide his fingers into her, his full lips kissing her sensitive nerve. Even she could feel how wet she was, her arousal dripping around his fingers and making the most erotic sounds.

 

Shark smacked Rosie’s ass, telling her he was going to come. She crawled off the couch and onto her knees, opening her mouth. She watched in awe as Shark jerked off into her mouth, coming in spurts and a deep groan.

 

Rosie sucked him clean, looking up at him adoringly. As Cheryl came again, she hoped Shark would keep this one around for a while. She liked her.

 

By the time Malachai was on top of her and licking across her cleavage, Shark had given Rosie his shirt and the two were decent enough to slip out of the room, leaving them alone.

 

Good, Malachai wasn’t about the fuck her and show one of his men any more of her than he’d already seen. She was _his_.

 

He gripped her jaw as he moved his mouth up to her, kissing her hard and making her taste herself. It only made her want him more, grabbing the silver skull around his chain and holding him close.

 

“Did you like the show?” he asked lowly.

 

She moaned her response, pulling him back in for more.

 

“Take this off,” she commanded, pushing his shirt off and smiling seductively as she watched his perfect body, tattoos painting his skin.

 

He began undoing his jeans, hard and constrained for way too long. He stroked himself a few times, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it off her face and waiting. She probably wanted slow and soft, well he’d give her that, for at least a little while.

 

With his jeans and boxer briefs just below his ass he moved to her opening, groaning at how fucking warm, tight, and wet she was, letting him slid all the way in on the first stroke.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, roughly pulling the straps off her dress down her shoulders so he could push the fabric away from her breasts, “Now _these_ \- these are the _most_ amazing,” he praised. Even though he enjoyed other beautiful women, none were as sexy as his girlfriend.

 

“Chai,” she breathed, pulling him down and keeping her legs wide apart for his deep thrusts, “Oh god, you feel so good,”

 

Smirking, he leaned into her, kissing along her jaw, neck and ear as they made love; deep, hard, and the only thing that mattered right now.

 

Her moans filled the room, and as she regained some energy, she wrapped her legs around him, wanting him deeper still and arching into him, “Fuck… I love you,” she whispered; feeling so close, yet not close enough.

 

“I love you,” he told her, making her whimper when he moved away. He cleared half the table with a quick swipe of his forearm, “Bend over,” he told her, already pulling her onto the table.

 

She leaned over it, pressing her ass back towards him as she looked over her shoulder at him.

 

“I love you even more like this,” he teased, using both his hands to hold her open and press back in, the position making her feel fuller and even tighter.

 

Grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling back, she moaned, his thrusts turning hard and fast within seconds. She just felt so good, and he loved how wild she was – down on that dance floor, then watching another couple fuck right in front of them.

 

Her orgasm ripped through her, shaking her very core as she gasped for breath. Just then, her leaned over her, switching between grabbing her hair to her throat, restricting her oxygen and making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

 

She shook against him, his teeth tugging at her earlobe, “Such a bad girl,” he mused, “Come on, come again,” he coaxed, “All over this fucking cock,”

 

At his next thrust he finally released her throat, making her fall forward as she felt herself gushing against his cock, her whole body melting into the glass table below her. She was spent, unsure if she had anything left to give him.

 

With the liquid dripping down her thighs, he moved back inside her, shooting hot come into her warmth, still fluttering around him, but he could tell she was too exhausted to even fight against her extended orgasm.

 

She just moaned his name sleepily, and he took a beat, sitting back against the couch and catching his breath. He knew that with this view, with their combined come running down her pale skin, it wouldn’t take long to get him hard again, so he got up and pulled his pants back up.

 

He came around to the other side of the table, pushing Cheryl’s long red hair off her face and checking on her. Her eyes were closed but her pretty red stained lips were in a small smile.

 

“Hey, you okay, baby?”

 

She moaned softly, whispering, “So sleepy,” and making him smile.

 

“Well come on, let’s get you home,” he helped her up onto the couch, pulling her dress back into place and grapping his jacket to throw around her. It would be a lot colder outside.

 

He wiped her thighs as best as he could with the tissues on his desk, and lifted her bridal style. She snuggled into the crook of his neck as he carried her to the back exit and down the stairwell.

 

When he got her into his car, she pulled him in for another lazy kiss, making him smirk, “I love when you take care of me,” she told him.

 

Pushing some stray hairs away from her flawless face, he kissed her forehead, “I’ll always take care of you.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malachai comes home to a very special birthday gift.  
> Malachai/Cheryl/Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Please read the tags, this is very smutty.  
> This is an AU, all the characters are in their 20's. Betty and Cheryl are NOT cousins, they did not go to school together.  
> Also, there's a mention of Jughead here, and his relationship with Betty. Please remember it's AU, and not necessarily the Jughead we all know and love.

After his beyond shitty day, Malachai kicked his front door open, the heavy metal unscathed by his boot. He needed to unwind, and hoped Cheryl hadn’t planned something stupid for his birthday, like another surprise party. All he wanted was to spend the night naked with her, maybe get drunk and high too.

She ran over to him excitedly, jumping right into his arms. He grabbed her ass with one hand, enough for him to hold her up with. She was a tiny thing with the best body he’d ever seen; he’d never get enough.

Her plump red lips were on his instantly and passionately, before she breathed, “Happy birthday, baby,” kissing along his jaw and over to his ear, “I got you a present,” she whispered.

He groaned and kicked the door closed behind him, walking deeper into the loft, “Oh yeah?” he asked easily, “Is it you in this skimpy little outfit?” He’d definitely noticed the small pieces of clothing that were barely covering her tits and ass. One of the sexiest things about her was her confidence and openness.

“Yes,” she breathed hotly, “but also... so much more.”

He walked into the kitchen with her wrapped around him and kissing his neck still, while he grabbed the Jack from the freezer.

“It’s in the bedroom,” she told him.

“I swear to god, Cher, if all the Ghoulies are in there, you’re getting a spanking,” he teased, recalling the birthday all his men and their women had surprised him in the loft.

She moaned as she pulled her lips away from his neck, gripping his dark curls and pulling them back so he’d look up at her, “I promise there aren’t any Ghoulies in there... But can I get a spanking anyway?” She was already turned on, knowing he’d love what she had planned. But seeing him now, for the first time today, she was definitely growing wet. Malachai exuded darkness, desire, and chaos; he made her both strong and weak, excited and sometimes afraid.

He chuckled at her request, his perfectly white teeth showing, already on his way to the bedroom.

He opened this door normally, knowing that if he kicked it and left a mark on the wood that Cheryl would kill him. Ever since she’d moved into the loft, she’d made a lot of aesthetic changes. It was a small price to pay to have his dark queen with him more often. While Cheryl was an independent woman, he also had a very possessive streak in him, especially when it came to her.

Yes, she could have fun, but it was mostly for his benefit, so that afterwards he could remind her

who she belonged to.

He stopped in surprise, the gorgeous blonde sitting in the middle of his bed catching him by complete surprise. She was right on top of the sugar skull bed sheets Cheryl had special ordered a few months back.

She was dressed in a loose fitting yellow sundress, her full and perky breasts evident through the thin fabric.

“Well, who do we have here?” he asked, his mood instantly improving when he realized he was in for a threesome. He had the best girlfriend in the world, and he knew it.

Cheryl hopped down out of his hold, going over to Betty and taking her hand as she got off the bed elegantly, coming to stand.

“This is Betty, we met a few weeks ago at that charity event I helped with,” she told him, happy because he clearly liked his present. She could see his large cock growing in his jeans already. She couldn’t wait to let Betty see what she got to have every night.

Betty was beautiful; an innocent blonde with big doe eyes that any man would fall to his knees for. He smirked as he moved over to them, his arms moving around both their shoulders easily from his height, and their lack of any.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Betty... And what trouble has my lovely girlfriend gotten you into already?”

She bit at her plump pink lip, looking up into his dark and dangerous eyes, “Quite a bit,” she answered sweetly.

He raised an eyebrow at them both, “Pray tell,”

“Well, for starters, we had a lot of fun in your bed last week, while you were out on business,” Cheryl purred, one arm wrapping around his waist while she brought the other up to Betty’s face, pushing her hair away, “Didn’t we?”

Betty nodded with an innocent little smile, his eyes drawn down the supple skin of her chest. Fuck, he wanted her.

The thought of them two, naked and touching each other on his bed, had him growing harder in his jeans.

He brought a hand down to give Cheryl’s ass a quick and hard smack, knowing her skin would turn that sinful shade of red within seconds of his touch. She gave a small yelp in surprise, biting her lip again, “Bad girl, brining pretty young things home to play with while daddy’s away,” he scolded teasingly.

If she wasn’t soaked a second ago, she definitely was now.

“Do you like your gift?” she asked, loving that lustful way his eyes were already drinking Betty up.

He nodded; he loved it.

Cheryl pushed him away a little, and he used the time to open the bottle, taking a swig of alcohol and watching his girlfriend kiss the girl gently, their lips moving against each other softly and slowly.

As Cheryl moved the straps of Betty’s dress down her shoulders and tugged it off, she turned her to him, the beauty standing before him in nothing but a pair of white lace panties. She was flawless.

“Want to know the best part?” Cheryl asked.

What could possibly be better than this?

“The Serpent king used to fuck her,” she smiled with malice, pinching Betty’s nipple and making her moan.

“What?” he asked with a dry throat, taking a large gulp of the liquor. Did he hear her correctly? “You’re Jones’s?” he asked.

“I was,” she told him, letting Cheryl caress her breasts from behind. “Until he screwed someone else behind my back,”

“And you want to get back at him?” He asked; he’d gladly help her in her revenge.

“I guess, yes,” she answered, a soft moan escaping her lips when Cheryl whispered something into her ear.

Betty took a few steps forward, towards him, and began undoing his jeans. He placed the bottle behind him on the dresser, pulling his black shirt up over his head easily. He placed a gentle hand behind Betty’s head and pulled her in for a kiss, so soft and gentle against him. She was as sweet as he imagined she would be.

His free hand moved down her back, pulling her against him easily, “You’re fucking beautiful,” he told her.

She smiled up at him and tugged his jeans down, dropping onto her knees.

Cheryl sat back on the edge of the bed and watched them, really proud of herself for getting him the perfect present, but also proud to be able to share her man with a new friend.

She glanced over at the wide windows; Mochi, the black kitten she’d gotten for Malachai’s previous birthday, was sitting on the nook, not paying them any attention. Mochi used to be his favorite present, but she was sure Betty was quickly outranking the feline.

When she looked back over at the two, Malachai was giving her a smirk, “Take that shit off and get over here,” he instructed.

She loved his strength, his body a work of art, both underneath his olive skin and on top, decorated with skulls and other dark designs, but her favorite of course were the roses and thorns around the text that spelled out her named, proudly displayed on the left side of his chest.

When his eyes darkened further, because she wasn’t obeying right away, she quickly removed the outfit, matching Betty by leaving only her red panties on, and coming to stand next to him.

Betty already had him out and was stroking, licking her lips seductively. She couldn’t wait to see those lovely lips wrapped around her boyfriend’s length.

When both Malachai and Cheryl caressed her hair back, Betty took him into her mouth, coating him with her saliva and humming. He cursed under his breath, her mouth feeling so good already, even though it had hardly started.

He pulled Cheryl in closer by tightening his arm around her slender waist, and leaned down to kiss her.

As Betty began a steady rhythm, he sighed and watched, Cheryl kissing his neck before she too was dropping to her knees. He used his free hand to grip her hair, the way he was already holding onto the blonde’s.

“Best birthday ever,” he said, smirking down at the goddesses on their knees for him.

Betty’s innocent eyes darted from his over to Cheryl. He wondered how even with a mouth full of his dick she still looked so angelic and pure.

She popped him out of her mouth with a big inhale, watching Cheryl take him next, those not so innocent eyes now looking up at him. He’d seen Cheryl do too many filthy, bad things for her innocence to remain.

When the girl’s began to alternate and then take him together, he watched with glee. Cheryl was right; knowing Betty had been Jones’s made this even better. He knew that once the Serpent king found out about this, he’d be in a rage, and then Malachai would have the upper hand.

He was going to make her remember this, so that if she ever fucked Jones again, she’d be tainted and thinking about how much better fucking another man was.

He thrust deeper into Betty’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat and making her gag, pulling back with an apology leaving her wet lips.

Cheryl smiled, “It’s okay... He likes it, trust me,” she joined Malachai’s hand in Betty’s hair and

forced her back onto him, the blonde swallowing around his tip for as long as they held her there, then gasping for breath when they finally pulled her off again.

“Good girl,” Cheryl purred, bringing her thumb to Betty’s chin and wiping the spit off.

He watched the two kiss sinfully, Betty moaning into Cheryl’s demanding mouth, “Come on, we can’t let him come just yet,” she teased, pulling Betty away.

“Bitch,” he hissed at his girlfriend. He could feel his balls tightening with the need for release already. She was such a tease, and knew exactly how to get him crazy and mad with lust.

He watched the girls kneel up on the bed, perfect bodies pressed up against each other as they made out. Cheryl had her hands in Betty’s hair, and Betty was grabbing Cheryl’s ass, squeezing the flesh he’d squeezed so many times before her.

He reached back for the Jack, drinking more as he discarded his jeans and boots, stroking lazily at the private show on his bed.

When Betty kissed down Cheryl’s chest and began sucking on her nipple, he gripped a little tighter, growling because he wanted both sets of those perfects tits in his face.

Cheryl bit her lip and looked at him, glancing down at his hand working over his hard cock. She held Betty’s head to her and moaned when Betty sucked harder, pulling away and letting her breast pop out of her mouth before moving to the other.

Cheryl grabbed her own breast, massaging the sting away that Betty’s sucking had left. Malachai was watching her; his eyes letting her know she’d be in trouble if he didn’t join them soon.

“I think birthday boy’s feeling left out,” she told Betty, noticing the mean look across his face soften slightly.

Betty pulled away and gave Cheryl’s lips one more kiss before crawling off the bed and over to him. He smirked down at her, as short as Cheryl was, and quickly lifted her up.

She gave a quick giggle and wrapped her legs and arms around him as he took another long drink

from the bottle, spilling some of the cold liquor over her chest next and licking it clean.

She leaned her head back and stuck out her chest for him to have better access. He couldn’t help but bite at her pink bud, earning a little gasp, followed by soft moans as he continued to feast.

Cheryl fought the urge to stick her hand inside her panties as she watched him suck hungrily on Betty’s lovely breasts. One of her favorite things was watching Malachai do the same to her, a complete slave to one of the most feminine things about her. It was empowering, knowing she could make him do anything she wanted, by simply placing her breasts in his face.

He finally put the liquor back on the dresser and walked Betty over to the bed, dropping her down before coming to lay flat on his back with each girl to his side.

Bless her dark heart, Cheryl knew exactly what he wanted, moving her breasts up over his face so he could drown in them; full, heavy, and soft against his face.

Cheryl pulled Betty in as well, in the same position so he could switch between each one of them as he wanted. She knew he was in his own personal heaven; two sets of perfect tits literally getting shoved in his face.

Cheryl pulled his hand away from his erection, which he’d been stroking, and directed it into Betty’s panties, hearing him growl at the wetness. He pushed two fingers in without warning, rough and making Betty gasp. She was so tight and warm.

Cheryl rolled her eyes when his free hand was back on his cock, and quickly grabbed that one away too, easily moving it into her own panties, “Isn’t daddy going to take care of his girl first?” she purred.

He groaned in frustration, slipping two fingers into Cheryl too, that familiar tightness making him know he was home. He worked them both as well as he could from the position he was in; on his back with each one of them on their hands and knees beside him.

Betty was rolling her hips down against his hand, the sexiest little whimpers and moans escaping her lips.

“If I don’t fuck one of these pussies soon, you’re both in big trouble,” he warned, his voice strained and his cock in pain at being so aroused and unattended to.

strained and his cock in pain at being so aroused and unattended to.

Cheryl pulled away, “Get up,” she told him, and he let her be in charge, for now.

He watched as she moved to lie underneath Betty, her knees wide and spread away with Betty still on her hands and knees. Cheryl moved Betty’s hair away as best she could, kissing her gently again.

Without asking permission, Cheryl reached around, moving Betty’s panties aside and holding her pussy open for him, as if she were inviting him into the pink heaven. Without needing any more direction he came to kneel behind Betty, teasing her by pushing only his tip in, repeating the action a few times.

He loved the way she whimpered into Cheryl’s mouth for more. Gripping her hips, he pulled her all the way back onto him, forceful and deliberate as she screamed, breaking their kiss and pulling forward a little.

But his grip didn’t let her, holding her back with him buried deep inside her, her tight walls clenching his cock in protest.

“Oh my god,” she whispered as Cheryl kissed her jaw gently, “Fuck...”

He reached forward with one hand, capturing her hair around his hand. Satisfied with his handle, and with one strong hand still controlling her hips, he finally pulled out of her, almost all the way before slamming back in.

Cheryl had long removed her hands from where they were; now caressing Betty’s sides. Betty’s neck was exposed, her head thrown back due to Malachai’s firm grip, so she kissed her there gently, a contrast to the hard, deep thrusts that were making Betty moan.

When she reached a hand between them, switching between playing with Betty’s clit and Malachai’s balls, she got different responses; a dark chuckle and a soft whimper.

As his thrusts grew in speed, he didn’t let up the depth or force of thrusts, annoyed by the panties in his way and easily ripping them away, letting the destroyed fabric rest around her waist.

He released her hair, gripping both her hips harder as he began to fuck her relentlessly, feeling and hearing the way her body reacted with an upcoming orgasm.

“Yeah, baby,” he praised through gritted teeth, her pussy clenching and her cries coming in closer together, “Good girl... Come on, show us how much this tight pussy can come,”

He felt it; one orgasm spilling into another, this one stronger and more shaky. So she liked to be talked dirty to, he could definitely work with that. Cheryl liked it too.

Betty gasped a, “please,” trying to pull away, but he only slammed her ass back harder against him.

“Don’t go being a bad girl now... Come one more time and I’ll let you have a bit of a rest,” he smirked darkly; her hooded eyes glancing back at him over her shoulder. “Think you can you do that?”

She nodded before turning back to Cheryl and letting her arms give out. Cheryl wrapped one arm around Betty’s waist, making Betty’s ass stick up and against him even more, and now he could see his love’s beautiful face, with Betty’s buried to the side of her neck.

Cheryl licked her lips, caressing Betty’s hair and not breaking eye contact with him as he continued to fuck the perfect gift right above her. He was going to come so hard, his love for her only growing.

Another orgasm shook Betty’s body quickly, for which he was thankful, because his balls were aching for release too.

“Oh god, I’m coming,” Betty whispered softly into Cheryl’s neck, making her smile wickedly. “Hear that, daddy?” she purred, “She’s being such a good girl for you,”

“I can feel it,” he answered, smacking Betty’s ass before jerking into her a few more times, coming hard and deep inside her with some form of self control.

When he finally pulled out of her incredible warmth, he held her pussy spread again, watching the

way his come slowly began spilling out; a fucking stunning sight. He smeared their combined come over her whole pussy, giving it a tap for good measure before falling down on the bed beside them.

Betty fell away from Cheryl too, coming to cuddle into her side, trying to catch her breath. Cheryl pouted between then, a little disappointed she was the only one not to come. Having them fuck right on top of her had her panties completely drenched.

Malachai gripped her thigh, still relaxed and spent next to her, and she turned to look at him. He was still blissed out post orgasm, but when he started to speak, that smile crept back onto her face.

“I believe the world’s best girlfriend requested a spanking earlier. Get on top of me.” He instructed.

She obeyed, moving to straddle him and kissing along his strong jaw, the small amount of hair there tickling her lips. She played with the skull pendent around his chain as she usually did, waiting patiently as his ran over her ass.

He pulled on her lace panties, bunching the small amount of fabric in between her ass and folds, the friction feeling amazing and also freeing up her skin for the smacks that were to come.

He captured her lips with his then, both of them groaning at the taste, and as his strong hand came down across her, she squealed, squeezing her eyes shut. It felt so good, her whole body wanting to erupt with pleasure.

He easily pulled her arms behind her back, holding onto both forearms with one hand and smacking a few more times, unpredictable in the landing. As her face buried into his neck, he glanced at Betty, who was peacefully watching the two.

When her bright eyes met his dark ones he saw the desire, her bottom lit captured by her teeth, “Don’t you want to help me out, beautiful?” he asked.

She looked at him a little nervously.  
“Come on, she likes it, I promise,” he said wickedly.

When Cheryl whispered, “Please,” Betty brought her hand to her thigh, gentle as she caressed Cheryl’s increasingly hot and tingling flesh, moving up to where Malachai had spanked her.

Betty’s hand was lighter and more delicate, a shark contrast to Malachai’s as his hand came down right after Betty’s.

“Keep going, baby,” he encouraged her, smack after smack landing on each ass cheek and making her squirm.

She could feel his laugh against her chest, arching her back and wishing he’d put her out of her misery. Their hands against her skin were ringing in her ears and she felt like she was overheating.

She hissed and cried out as he landed a particularly painful one over the delicate skin of her thigh, and cried for him to fuck her, please – she couldn’t take another one.

As soon as he pushed her panties aside and entered her from below, hard again and ready to go, she came with a louder cry, grinding her hips down against him so she could prolong it.

“Fuck,” he groaned, tightening his grip on her forearms and fucking up into her for a quick second.

As soon as he let her arms go, she reached for Betty, the two coming together in a kiss. She was pleasantly surprised by how sexy it was having Betty help him with her spanking.

“I want to taste you,” she breathed, high off her release.

At her request, Malachai arranged them so she was on her back, and helped Betty climb up to sit on her face, facing him so he could watch. Sitting back on his heels, he held her legs spread open and continued fucking her, the best pussy on the planet.

Meanwhile she feasted on Betty, Malachai’s come still dripping out of her, his familiar taste mixed with Betty’s new one.

He watched the gorgeous blonde, riding his girlfriend’s face, glancing down at how his cock slid

in and out, smirking because he could tell it was turning her on, grabbing at her own breast and tugging at the nipple with a little moan.

Letting one of Cheryl’s ankles go, he reached for the back of Betty’s neck, forcing her forward and against his lips. She kissed him sloppily with a moan, reaching between them and circling Cheryl’s clit, who hummed in appreciation.

“Like watching me fuck my girl?” he groaned, their faces close.

“Oh...” Betty gasped, Cheryl obviously finding a rhythm with her tongue that she liked. “Yes... You’re so beautiful together.”

He smirked at her compliment, giving Cheryl a harder thrust and hearing her muffled moan. With his eyes darkly on Betty, he reached forward and pressed her hips down harder against Cheryl’s face, feeling her shake.

When both girls had moaned and whimpered from another orgasm he finally let his second one go, half inside Cheryl and half on her lower stomach, pulling out half way and stroking until he was empty.

“That’s for you, baby,” he told Betty, pressing her head down to lick it up.

She did, moaning and reaching towards him on her hands and knees, crawling off Cheryl. He watched her take his semi hard cock into her mouth, licking it clean and making him groan in sensitivity.

When she pulled back, Cheryl was on her knees too, the two wrapped up in another hug and messy kiss.

“You two are going to fucking kill me, aren’t you?” he asked with a deep breath, realizing the girls weren’t done.

Cheryl gave him a sexy smirk, licking up the side of Betty’s cheek, “This is an all night kind of event, baby,” she told him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a character many people have an interest in, so I really appreciate anyone who gives it a chance. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it or would like me to write some more stuff with Malachai in it.


End file.
